Peace
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Could be a companion to Uncle Sombra, a minor reference to it. Nova Burst's father, Solaris, has been dead for over a thousand years, but can Nova get any peace of mind? Well one Princess wants to help. Warning a little sad because of what the day's date: 04/05 means to the Author. Twilight and OC Friendship. I don't own anything but Nova Burst and Solaris.


The lavender Alicorn landed softly on the cloud behind the grey alicorn. However the grey mare acted like she didn't even register the newcomer. Granted her back was to the lavender pony, and her white, black tipped wings were tightly pressed against her body, it wasn't as if the newcomer was trying to be quiet.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle," The grey mare droned quietly as she opened her amber eyes.

"Nova Burst, I- we are concerned about you," Princess Twilight Sparkle spoke slowly.

"Would that be the royal we? As in you, Celestia, Luna and Cadenza?" Nova Burst inquired without looking at Twilight.

"Actually it's more like me and Cadence," Twilight admitted sheepishly.

"So Celestia and Luna didn't tell you what today is," Nova sighed softly.

"Should they have?" Twilight inquired, fully and clearly confused.

"But that wouldn't have been there place," Nova mused softly, "Come Twilight, tell me what do you see?"

Twilight trotted over to the edge where Nova was sitting. She peered over the edge and saw the outskirts of the Crystal Empire. Now Twilight was even more confused, what the hay did the Crystal Empire had to do with the date?

"When I was a filly, I'd come up here whenever I'd get upset, or confused. Something about being up here just gave me clarity. However, when my Uncle turned against the Empire by" Nova choked out the next few words, "Killing his brother, I was up here for days, not even Cadenza was able to get me down. Eventually Princess Luna used her magic to take me back to Canterlot."

Twilight's forehead furrowed. That happened well over a thousand years ago. However Twilight began to realize when Nova was going with it.

"I was barely able to finish my final lessons with Princess Luna, because I was in such a state of grief. It was a year before Sombra decided to move against the rest of Equestria, the day after the year anniversary of my father's, Solarius's, death. My Uncle Sombra was banished but he took the Empire with it. It was a year and half later before Cadenza fell into a magical coma, and the month after Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon, taking me into a suspended animation. But those two years I came here just to be alone."

"Maybe I should leave," Twilight suggested nervously.

"Please stay, I just want company this time," Nova said quietly, lightly pulling Twilight back with slightly blue-grey magic.

"Your magic changed color," Twilight remarked in slight surprise.

"It always changes to this, on today's date," Nova stated simply.

Twilight just simply sat with Nova. Twilight didn't have anything arranged with any of her friends, all of whom lived in Ponyville. Nova was her first friend who traveled between Canterlot and Ponyville like herself. Twilight realized with a slight start that the previous year, shortly after she became an Alicorn and was introduced to Nova, was that she had stayed on a cloud hovering above Ponyville, which sent Pinkie Pie into a slight depressive state, due to the fact that the pink Earth pony hated seeing anyone sad.

"Nova?" Twilight asked hesitantly.

"You're wondering why I stayed in Ponyville last year on this date?" Nova commented as if she was reading Twilight's thoughts.

"Actually yes," Twilight admitted and fluttered her wings slightly.

"A magic limitation actually," Nova said as she laid down on the cloud.

"Magic limitation?" Twilight cocked her head as she asked.

"Had a little run in with a pocket of dark magic the previous day, and it kinda drained me. I feel bad that it caused Pinkie to go into a depressive state," Nova replied, stretching out her wings in the late afternoon sun.

Twilight settled into a semi-laying position next to Nova as she looked over the edge of the cloud again. She gave a soft smile, " I have to admit, the view from here is so peaceful."

"That is why I come here," Nova returned the smile albeit with some sorrow.

When Princess Luna flew by the cloud that Nova and Twilight were on, she found the two younger Alicorns sleeping peacefully. Luna smile softly before calling out her sister's name quietly. There was a soft pop of golden light and the older Alicorn appeared. She looked at her sister inquiringly before catching sight of her beloved student, and Luna's beloved student sleeping peacefully.

"Something tells me that Nova confided in Twilight," Princess Celestia said quietly to her sister.

"Aye, I think that as well Tia, we should get these two back, should we not Sister?" Luna asked so quietly as to not to disturb the younger Alicorns.

"Yes, I'll take Twilight back to Ponyville," Celestia said softly enveloping Twilight in a golden aura.

"And I'll take Nova back to Canterlot," Luna replied in the same tone.

"This reminds me of the time I found you, Candence and Nova all piled on each other, when you decided to show Cadence and Nova how the stars and the moon were truly like," Celestia laughed lightly, before she teleported to Ponyville with Twilight.

Luna simply smile serenely before enveloping both herself and Nova in dark blue magic. Luna arrived in Canterlot within moments. Nova was still asleep, so Luna placed her across her back and carried her to the room she stayed in.

"You will always carry the grief of losing your loved one, but sometimes our friends can help us when we are down," Luna whispered as she carefully set Nova on the bed with her magic.

Luna smiled to herself young Scootaloo wasn't the only one who needed help today. Twilight Sparkle and Nova Burst now have a stronger bond. And Nova is beginning to learn that she doesn't have to carry her burdens all by herself, Her new found friends with the Elements, are alway willing to help.

_**You really don't have to bottle your emotions up. Sometimes it's a good thing to let someone or somepony know how you are feeling. They can help you with your sorrow or anger, or anything, if you just take a chance and trust them.**_


End file.
